SpeedChat
SpeedChat is a list of pre-made phrases that were written by the Toontown Tactics Team. It allows players to quickly choose something to say without typing it out. To use the SpeedChat, click the green SpeedChat button at the top left corner of the screen and choose from the drop-down menu. Every Toon in the area will hear what the player says. The phrases in the "ToonTasks" section will change depending on what tasks the player is working on - this is an easy way to let their friends know what they're up to. SpeedChat phrases with an "e" beside them means the player's Toon will use emotions (animations) when using them. Players can also scroll through a chat log at the bottom of the user interface to access older SpeedChat and SpeedChat+ messages. Every player in Toontown Tactics does not have to use SpeedChat. SpeedChat+ is disabled by default upon creating an account, but the player may enable SpeedChat+ from the account settings on the website. Players can change the color of their SpeedChat in the Options page in their Shticker Book. Default Phrases Animations Default Animations * Wave * Happy * Sad * Angry * Sleepy * Dance Cattlelog Animations * Shrug * Dance * Think * Bored * Applause * Cringe * Confused * Belly Flop * Bow * Banana Peel * Surprise * Cry * Delighted * Laugh Hello * Hi! * Heya! * Hello! * Howdy! * Hola! * Hi there! * Hi everybody! * Welcome to Toontown! * Hello? * Are you still here? * You there? Goodbye * Bye! * Later! * See ya! * Adios! * Ciao! * Have fun! * Good luck! * Have a nice day! * I'll be right back. * I'll be back later! * I need to go soon. * I need to go. Chit-Chat * What's up? * How are you? * Having fun? * What do you want to do? * Have you been here before? Emoticons * :-) * :-( * :D * :C * :O * :P * >:) * >:C * :3 * XD Replies * Huh? * And you? * You too! * Right back at you! * I'm not sure. * Me too. Good * Toontastic! * Great! * Good. * Fine. Bad * So-so. * Meh. * Not great. * Not so good. * Terrible. Happy * Yay! * Owooo! * Hooray! * Yippee! * Woo hoo! * Yee hah! * Wow! * Cool! * Sweet! * Oh boy! * Heh. * Haha! Sad * Uh oh! * Oh man! * Oh no! * Yikes! * Drat! * Rats! * Ouch! * Oof! * No!!! Friendly Compliments * You rock! * You are awesome! * You are a genius! * You are a great friend! * Great teamwork! * You guys are great! ** I Like Your... *** I like your name. *** I like your style. *** I like your shirt. *** I like your skirt. *** I like your shorts. *** I like your hat. *** I like your shoes. *** I like your accessories. * Thanks! * No thank you. * Any time! * No problem. * You're welcome! * That was fun! * Let's work together! * Would you like some help? * Want to be friends? * Would you like some help? Sorry * I'm busy... * I can only use SpeedChat. ** Sorry, I'm busy right now. Maybe later? ** Sorry, I can't talk right now! ** Sorry, I'm in a building! ** Sorry, I'm in a Cog battle! ** Sorry, I'm busy fishing! ** Sorry, I'm busy golfing! ** Sorry, I'm busy gardening! ** Sorry, I'm busy kart racing! ** Sorry, I'm busy helping friends! * Sorry! * Sorry, I can't. * Sorry, I was delayed. * Sorry, I was disconnected. * Sorry, I had to leave unexpectedly. * Sorry, I hit the wrong button. * Sorry, I have to go now. * Sorry, my Friends List is full. * Sorry, I can't understand you. * Sorry, what did you say? Stinky * Hey! * You stink! * Stop that! * Please go away! * Don't be mean! * That wasn't nice! * That's not very Toony! Places * Let's go! * This way. * Meet here. * Follow me. * Which way? * Shall we go? * Where should we go? * Can you teleport to me? * I'll teleport to you! * Let's find other Toons. Playground * Let's go fishing! * Let's go play golf! * Let's go on the trolley! * Let's go back to the playground! * Let's go to Toontown Central! * Let's go to Donald's Dock! * Let's go to Minnie's Melodyland! * Let's go to Daisy Gardens! * Let's go to The Brrrgh! * Let's go to Donald's Dreamland! * Let's go to Tempus Town! * Let's go to Acorn Acres! Cogs * Let's go fight the Cogs! * Let's go in the elevator! * Let's go take over a Cog building! * Let's go take over a Field Office! * Let's go fight the VP! * Let's go fight the CFO! * Let's go fight the CJ! * Let's go fight the CEO! * Let's go fight the CIO! * Let's go in the Sellbot Factory! * (When unlocked) Let's go in the Sellbot Aerodrome! * Let's go in the Cashbot Mint! * (When unlocked) Let's go in the Cashbot Stock Exchange! * Let's go in the Lawbot DA's Office! * Let's go in the Bossbot Golf Courses! * Let's go in the Techbot Server Rooms! Estate * Let's go to my house! * Let's go to your house! * Can you come to my house? * Come check out my garden. * Let's go fishing at my house! * Let's go fishing at your house! * Let's visit your Doodle! * (If player has a Doodle) Let's visit my Doodle! Parties * Let's go to a party. * See you at the party! * My party has started! * Come to my party! Wait * Wait! * Wait here. * Wait for me! * Wait a minute. * Don't wait for me. * Let's catch the next one. * Let's wait for my friend. ToonTasks * What ToonTask are you working on? * Let's work on that. * This isn't what I'm looking for. * This isn't what you need. * I'm going to look for that. * I found what you need. * I know where that is! * It isn't on this street. * I haven't found it yet. * You won't find it here. My Tasks * I need to get a ToonTask. * I need to (ToonTask description here). I think you should... * I think you should choose Toon-up. * I think you should choose Trap. * I think you should choose Lure. * I think you should choose Sound. * I think you should choose Throw. * I think you should choose Squirt. * I think you should choose Drop. I need more... * (If your ToonTask requires you to collect items) I need more (ToonTask items). * I need more Merits. * I need more Cogbucks. * I need more Jury Notices. * I need more Stock Options. * I need more Encrypted Files. * I need more Sellbot Suit Parts. * I need more Cashbot Suit Parts. * I need more Lawbot Suit Parts. * I need more Bossbot Suit Parts. * I need more Techbot Suit Parts. Battle You Should Use... * Toon-Up * Trap * Lure * Sound * Throw * Squirt * Drop Location-Specific Phrases * Cattlelog Phrases Category:Chat Category:Mechanics